Halloween Special 2016
'Halloween Special 2016 '''is the tenth and Halloween-special episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the ninety-fifth episode overall. Plot After the events of "Halloween Special 2015", Firebatman jumps from the tower and unleashes the iconic fire afterburner, scaring the marine, ghost and even Jokefestor further. Both marine and the ghost take downstairs and flee from the infested academy. They run and stumble towards the defoliated forest. As the ghost look around, Jokefestor suddenly shows up until Firebatman knocks him out on his head. Marine and ghost hugs the hero for saving them. However, there is a shadowed figure drifting across them very fast. It is revealed to be an adjutant hiding behind the tree. A marine comments about the horror, asking his companions if he is paranoid. Clouds engulf the sky, covering the moonlight. As the music box melody plays, Firebatman turns on the flashlight for the group, and aims at a cord pulling to the tree. He becomes more nervous. Not taking the darkness and hidden horror anymore, the group cracks up and runs further, leaving the flashlight dropped on the ground. On next scene, protoss executor in Pope costume and high templar in Raiden costume are seen egging the cathedral. Marine knocks the templar off and continues to run in panic. Both protoss scram as Diablo in baby fashion goes out of his dwelling and blasphemes. It is now a marine and ghost remaining, as Firebatman has been disappeared. The ghost sees a face rotating clockwise on the tree branch. After the close inspection, the face abruptly screams in front of them and two terran units are frightened. But, however, it turns out to be the adjutant telling them not to be scared and giving them candies. She then tells them that she likes their costumes but she killed their friend (probably Firebatman.) She crawls away with "Happy Halloween" remark. The marine decides to eat candy while the ghost is baffled. Characters * Marine * Ghost * Jokefestor * Firebatman * Executor * High templar * Diablo * Disjoined adjutant (debut) * Overlords (cameo) * Marine in Red Ranger costume (intro only) * Infested terrans (intro only) * Bob the Ragelot (intro only) * Reaper (intro only) Trivia * This is the fifth Halloween-special episode in StarCrafts series and the sequel of "Halloween Special 2015." * Firebatman based on firebat appears on this episode outside Season 4, the BroodWar era, like infested terran and overlord with old soundbites in the first Halloween-themed episode. * There are tombstones with inscriptions: ** "RIP Billy the Marine" ** "RIP Herc" ** "L is real 2410" * According to ''CarBot Animations'', the Halloween-special episode is based on "Haunted Forest", the StarCraft 2 Arcade game. ** However, its creator Bounty had removed it from battle.net. * Diablo from HeroStorm ''series finally made his guest appearance in ''StarCrafts ''series. ** The cathedral was recently used in "Heart of the Swarm Opening." * The adjutant finally made her appearance in this episode since her cameo in "TvT." * This is the only Halloween-special episode without the cliffhanger scene, unlike all previous episodes. * This is the final Halloween-special episode in the series. Cultural references * The intro and credits music is the main theme of ''Goosebumps ''TV series. It is covered by Rhaede. * Firebatman creates the fiery ''Batman logo, inspired from The Dark Knight ''film.'' * On one of the inscribed tombstones, "L is real 2410" is an easter egg appeared on Nintendo ''games, ''Super Mario 64 ''and then in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. '' * The "Haunted Forest" scene is based on the indie horror Slenderman ''games (one of them is widely known as ''Slender: The Eight Pages) ''inspired by ''Slender Man stabbing urban legend and'' popularized by ''Creepypasta. ''Though the adjutant parodies him, the ''Slenderman himself can be seen behind Firebatman aiming his flashlight around, and then behind the marine and ghost after the chase. * High templar's costume is based on Raiden from popular ''Mortal Kombat ''series due to his psionic storm ability. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Holiday Special Episodes